Getting Hitched
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows: "Popping The Question". The wedding is finally here! (Complete).
1. Chapter One: The Announcement:

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I lied. I thought there would be no more after "Poppin The Question" but when a reviewer, Audrey G. Black suggested I should write a sequel, the plot bunnies attacked with full force. If I forget any character from the show, and if any of them seem OOC, I'm apologizing now. I'm going to try my best here. There's just too many too keep up with. Anyway: the chapters will get longer and more developed as the story goes along. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

**Getting Hitched:**

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: The Annoucement:**

"Jack!"

The doctor turned to see Hurley running towards him. He wasn't alone. Charlie, Claire, and her baby was with him as well. He noticed that they all had smiles spread across their faces. "What's going on?" Jack asked them once they were before him.

"C'mon! Tell him all ready!" Hurley told the couple.

"We're getting married!" Charlie cried out happily.

Jack smiled and replied: "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Claire said.

"Took him long enough, uh?" asked Hurley with a laugh.

"Oh, shut it." Charlie joked.

"So, now what?" asked Claire. "I mean I never really planned to get married."

Charlie couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice as she said that. He lightly squeezed her hand and told her: "Me either."

"Aww..." Hurley said. "Kodack moment!"

"You're really asking for it." Charlie said jokingly. He couldn't hurt Hurley, even he tried. Hurley was his bestbud, all though it was very tempting.

Jack laughed at the sight before him. He couldn't believe that Charlie and Claire were getting married. His laughter stopped when his own wedding came to his mind. He pushed his memories aside for a moment. This was no time for saddness. This was a time for celebration. He would help the couple as much as possible.

"Okay," replied Jack, turning to Claire. "We need to tell the others of the news. Then we can go from there." the doctor then turned to Hurley. "That's going to be your job. Can you handle that?"

Hurley gave Jack a salute. "Aye Aye doc." he said and then went to do as told.

Kate was on the beach when she saw Hurley coming towards her. She had a feeling that this had something to do with Jack. It was very when Hurley talked to her, but she knew she was good friends with the doctor. However, it wasn't about Jack at all.

"Claire and Charlie are getting married!" Hurley told her.

"What!" Kate asked.

"Yup." said Hurley with a grin. "Charlie asked her not too long ago. I need help spreading the word."

"No problem," Kate agreed. "Where's Jack?"

"He's with Charlie and Claire back at the caves."

"Okay, after I tell a few people, I'm going to the caves." Kate said.

"All righty then, I'll probably be there too. We're going to need all the help with this one."

Kate nodded and then the two went their seperate ways. As Kate made her way around the beach, she didn't noticed that someone was watching her.

Sawyer picked out from behind his book and watched her. He had a feeling that something was going on. It wasn't long until he found out what it was. Kate was soon before him. He looked up at her and replied: "Well, look who's finally decided to grace herself in my presense."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I've just come to deliever a message."

"And what might that be Freckles?"

"Claire and Charlie are getting married. We need help spreading the news."

Sawyer stood up and laughed. "The rockstar and the mom. How sweet."

"Are you going to help with this or not?"

"Or not." Sawyer answered, and he sat back down and continued to read his book.

"When are you going to stop being a lazy ass and help someone?"

Sawyer looked back up at her and replied: "When hell frezzes over."

Kate shook her head and moved on. Sawyer was a real bastard. She would love to deck him one, and if he called her Freckles one more time, she just might.

Sawyer returned to his book. He couldn't get the announcement out of his head. He sighed. "Damn it." Sawyer cursed. That woman had a strange effect on him. He put down the book, and got up. "Looks like I'm messanger boy." Sawyer started to make rounds on the beach. He had a good idea that this was going to be one hell of a event.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two: Planning:

**Author's Notes: **I had a real hard time with this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm warning you now, it might be a little rushed. Hopefully the next chapter won't be like that. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys keep me posting:)

**Chapter Two: Planning: **

"Congrats you two."

Claire, Charlie, and Jack saw Kate heading towards them. "Hurley tell you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kate answered. "He wanted some help so I pitched in."

"Then the whole group should know by now." said Jack. Kate nodded. He smiled. "Good that's what we wanted."

"Now, that the word is out, what's next?" Claire asked.

"Okay, we're going to have to find a location, bride's maids, maid of honor, bestman-"

"Dude, you better pick me." said Hurley as he returned with the others.

Charlie laughed. "I don't know, I might pick Jack."

Hurley put his hand over his heart, and replied: "That hurts man."

"Well, who else would I pick?" Charlie asked. He turned back to Jack. "Not unless if you really want to. I mean we can probably get away with two bestmen."

Jack smiled. Charlie was a good man. "It's your wedding. Everything is up to you and Claire."

"Who do you want to be your maid of honor and bride's maids?" asked Charlie as he turned to Claire.

"Kate, would you mind?" asked Claire.

Kate smiled. "Not at all. It would be an honor." she replied, hugging her friend.

Claire parted and added: "And I wouldn't mind if Shannon was a braid's maid. After all she's been through I think she deserves a little fun."

"That's a good idea." agreed Jack. "Kate and her could probably also help with decorations and getting you dressed, if they don't mind."

"I don't." Kate said. "I'll go find Shannon and talk to her about it. I'll try to find Sun too, just in case she wants to help."

"Oh, and ask her if she wouldn't mind being another braid's maid." said Claire.

Kate nodded. "I'll be back later." Kate then went to find Sun and Shannon.

"Why she does that, we should start looking for a location." suggested Jack.

The four started to wonder around the island. As they walked, Jack asked: "Do you have any idea when you want to have this wedding?"

Charlie shrugged. "Not sure." he answered. "We don't really have calander."

"Point taken." Jack replied. "How about after we find the local, we'll give it a week to set everything up, but if you need a little bit longer, then so be it."

Kate was on her way to find Sun first. Sun came out of her cave just as Kate walked up to it. "Sun, do you a minute?"

Sun nodded. "I keep hearing about Charlie and Claire's upcoming wedding." Sun replied with a smile. "I'm really happy for them."

"Me too." agreed Kate. "Listen, Claire wants to know if you wouldn't mind being a braid's maid and if you could help with decorations."

"I would love to." Sun answered. Speaking of Claire's wedding, she couldn't help but think of her own and Yun. She missed him dearly but she pushed him aside. There was no use to fixing the past. The two were not meant to be.

Kate noticed the sudden saddness that came across Sun's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." Sun answered her. "Where are Claire and Charlie now?"

"They're out to find a location." replied Kate. "They should be back in awhile. I need to go find Shannon and tell her about it. We should all get together sometime and talk about this."

"Will do."

"I'll see you in awhile then."

Kate went on to find Shannon. She found her alone on the beach. "Shannon?"

Shannon turned around to see Kate before her. Kate noticed that she had been crying a little. She knew how hard it was for her to lose her brother. "What do you want?"

"Did you hear about Charlie and Claire?"

"About them getting married. Yeah, so what?"

Kate looked into her eyes. She saw no light there. It was like all her light had been drained out of her. Kate backed away. "It's not the right time, never mind."

Kate made a mental note to herself to talk to Sayid later. He could probably talk to her. Kate sighed and then made her way back to the caves. By the time she returned, Jack and the other did as well.

"How did it go?" Kate asked them.

"Besides Turniphead crying the whole way, it wasn't that bad." answered Hurley.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call him Turniphead." Charlie relpied.

Claire sighed. "Enough you two, my son is not a turniphead." said Claire. "Next time we do this, we're going to have to drag Sawyer around with us."

"I doubt he'll do that." Kate said with an eye roll. "Anyway: did you find a spot yet?"

"Yeah," answered Jack. "It's near a waterfall. It's a beautiful view."

"And it's not far from here, so it won't be a terrible walk for the guests." Claire pointed out.

"We could always ask them to move to that area the night before. That way they'll can relax and enjoy the wedding." suggested Charlie.

"Okay," replied Jack, turning to Kate. "Did you find Shannon and Sun?"

"Yes." she answered. "Sun is a go, but Shannon might need more time."

"Then we'll give it to her." Jack told her. "All right, how about we rest up for now, because we still have some work to get done."

"I'm up for some lunch." said Hurley. "I'm starvin'!"

"You're always hungry." Charlie joked.

"Come on, we'll find something." said Claire.

The group of islanders went to find some food. They would need the rest. As Jack said, there would be a lot of work to get done.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three: One Ring To Rule Them All...

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for long update again. Still working out the kinks with this fic. It's coming along nicely though. Anyway: there are few LOTR refrences in this chapter. Sorry man, I'm a HUGE fan of Dom and I couldn't resist. Also, a new romance blossoms in this chapter. I hope I don't get any flames for it. I thought it would be a good idea, not to mention a very very good twist.

**Chapter Three: One Ring To Rule Them All: **

The following day, Kate went to find Sayid. She was glad to find him alone at his spot on the beach. She had to talk to him about Shannon. "Sayid, do you have a minute?"

"Of course. Does this have to do with the wedding?"

"Yeah, did Hurley tell you?"

Sayid shook his head. "No, your friend Sawyer did."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Sawyer told you?"

"Yes, why do you find this funny?"

"Don't worry about it." Kate told him. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Shannon."

"What about her?"

"Have you seen her?"

Sayid shook his head once again. "Not since yesturday."

Kate sighed. She guessed that Shannon ran off again after she tried to talk to her. "Well, Claire would really like her to be in the wedding and help her with it. We figure that she could use the fun you know?"

"I understand." Sayid replied. "If I see her, I'll try to talk to her."

"Thanks Sayid."

"Not a problem."

"Tell Charlie and Claire congratulations for me." Sayid replied. "And if they need any help, let me know."

Kate nodded. She then excused herself and headed back to the caves.

Back at the caves, Charlie was working on something. Jack's curiosity got the best of him. He walked over to the rocker, and asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying make a ring." Charlie answered. "You know for Claire? I really want to give her one."

Jack studied his project. "With grass and twigs?"

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie once." Charlie told him. "It had these short little guys in it. Can't remember the name of it though."

Jack laughed. "Well, it might have worked in the movie, but I don't think it's working for you man."

"Oh, to hell with it!" cursed Charlie and through his project away.

Jack looked around to see if Claire was around. "Where is Claire anyway?"

"In our cave." Charlie answered. "Turniphead needed a change."

Jack then looked down at his ring and thought a moment. He wouldn't need this here. Not only that, but he had a feeling he wouldn't see his wife for quit some time. He pulled it off and handed it to Charlie. "Here."

Charlie looked up at him. "You were married?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but you need this more then I do."

Charlie stood up and shook his head, and pushed Jack's hand away. "Sorry man, I can't take that. That's your's."

"Then I can do whatever I want with it, right?" Jack replied with a smirk. He tried to hand the ring to the rocker. This time Charlie took it.

This was another kodack moment. Charlie had to hold the tears back that were forming in his eyes. This had to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever done to him. "I'm going to have to hug ya now."

Jack laughed and the two hugged. Not too far away from them, Sun watched them. She couldn't help but smile at them. Jack had to be strong to do something like that.

"So, this means we're going to need a ring bearer!" Charlie said happily.

"Yup."

"Who could we get?"

Sun walked up to them and said: "I know who." she told them. "Walt, if it would be all right with Michael."

"That could work." replied Jack.

"I'll go talk to them." Sun offered.

"Thanks." said Charlie.

Sun bowed her head at Charlie. When she looked back up at them, she smiled at Jack. Then she took her leave.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked Jack.

Jack smiled. "We have an understanding. That's all." The understanding was the fact that they both had spouses but they would never see them again. Jin was on the island, that was true, but him and Sun were apart.

By this time, Claire came out with Turniphead. She noticed the smiles on the guys faces. "What's going on?"

The two turned around to face her. Charlie quickly put Jack's ring behind his back. Then he and Jack said in unison: "Nothing."

Claire gave them an odd look. She didn't trust them. Something was up. She could feel it. Claire would find out later what excatly what was going on.

Sun found Michael and Walt playing with Vincient on the beach. Walt through a stick and it landed at Sun's feet. "Sorry." Walt came running up to her, Michael was behind him.

"It's all right." Sun told him with a smiled down at him. Then she looked back up Michael. "Did you hear about the wedding?"

"Yeah," Michael answered. "Sawyer told me. It's buzzing around the island like crazy."

"I had a feeling it would be." replied Sun. "Charlie would like to know if it would be okay if we could have Walt in the wedding, as the ring bearer."

"I don't care." Michael told her. He looked down at his son. "Think you could handle that type of responsibilty?"

Walt gave it some though. "Sure." he answered. "I could be like Frodo. It's just that I wouldn't have to go on a journey to Mt. Doom. All I got to do is give it to Charlie."

"Thank you. I'm going to go back and tell Charlie." Sun then took her leave once again and headed back to the caves.

Sun never got a chance to tell Charlie the news. Claire was always with him and she didn't want to reruin the surprise. She just had to wait.

As Sun made her way back to the caves, night came upon the island. The light of a small fire helped her guide her way back. She wasn't surprised to see Jack still up. He was always on watch.

Jack stared down at the finger where his ring had been. It felt so weird now it was off. He couldn't help but laugh a little. So, did this mean he was single again? It's been awhile since he's been back on the market. He had to admit though that he was looking. He had his eye on Kate but it seemed Sawyer had caught her fancy. Sun then popped into her mind. She was an attractive woman with a kind smile and she she was pretty much in the same boat he was in.

"Jack?"

The snapping of a twig, and his voice being called out, caused the doctor to come out of his thoughts. Jack turned around to see Sun.

"May I join you?" Sun asked.

"Sure."

Jack made some room and she sat next to him. "I found Walt."

"What did Michael say?"

"He wouldn't mind and Walt seems to be up for the task."

"That's great. I'll tell Charlie tomorrow, when Claire's not around." Jack told her. He smiled. "He's going to ask her again, but this time he'll have a ring."

Sun smiled back at him. "That was a very sweet thing you did." she said. "All though," Jack watched as Sun pulled off her ring. "You might want to give Charlie this as well."

"Are you sure?" asked Jack as Sun handed him the ring.

"Yes." Sun answered. "Jin will always be in my heart, just not by my side."

As Sun layed the ring in Jack's hand. Jack held on to her for a moment and looked into her eyes. He could see tears forming with in them. "Then it's his loss."

Sun gave him a weak smiled. "He wasn't always like this. Jin had been kind once, but when he started to work with my father, things changed."

Jack gave her a smile that told her it would be all right. The doctor then placed the ring into his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Then Sun asked: "What was her name?"

Jack looked back her. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He all ready knew, his wife. "Sarah."

"What was she like?"

Jack smiled as the memories of her flooded his mind. "Pretty, smart, beautiful..."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes." he answered. "I did but I was scared to death when we were getting married."

Sun laughed. "So was I." she then sighed. "I thought I would be with Jin the rest of my life. It's funny how things change."

"Yeah, it is." Jack agreed. "But something tells me it's going to be different with Charlie and Claire."

"I think so too." replied Sun. "Those two seemed to have developed a strong connection with one another."

"Yes, and this wedding is going to be great." Jack said. "We'll finally have something to celebrate around here."

Sun nodded. Then she let out a yawn. "Please excuse me, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to bed." she stood up. "It's been good talking with you Jack, good night."

"You too," Jack said with a smile. "Good night." Sun turned to leave. A thought soon came to mind. The doctor enjoyed her company. He wished to spend a little more time with her and he made that request.

"Sun." he called out.

Sun turned back to him. "Would you like to be my guest at the wedding?"

Sun smiled at him and answered: "Yes, I would like that."

It had been a real long time since someone had asked her on outing. She felt like a teenager again. Butterflies flew around her stomach as she finally made it back to her cave.

Jack couldn't help but smile to himself. It looked he wouldn't be on the market much longer. However, his smile faded when Jin crossed his mind. He had no idea what the Korean man would do to him when he found out about this. Whatever happned, Jack would be ready for him.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **Yes, Jack and Sun! I know it sounds crazy but I don't care. For past few eppies I've been noticing a small connection growing between them and I wouldn't mind if they got together on the show. All though, I'm sure he'll end up with Kate. Oh well, at least we got fanfictions. I'm more of a Skate fan anyway. Anyways: tell me what you think! And I'm sorry but I give the writers at LOST huge credit. It's hard keeping up with everbody. Next chapter is on it's way.


	4. Chapter Four: Finding Locke:

**Author's Notes: **We're getting and closer to the wedding! YAY! Anyway: I wanted to post this one ASAP since my other posts had been slow. Warning: this is short, but it's down to the point.

**Chapter Four: Finding Locke:**

Sawyer didn't do much of anything the following day. He had been busy spreading the news. Now, all he wanted to do was go back to reading his book. He had justed started when someone blocked his light. When he looked up, he wasn't surprised to see Kate standing before him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Come to deliever another message Freckles?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping out the other day." Kate replied. "See, it's not hard to get off your ass once in awhile, isn't it?" she smirked at him before she left.

Damn woman, cursed Sawyer to himself. One of these days, he was going to figure out why Kate drove him crazy and sent him head over heels.

At the caves, Jack finally got a hold of Charlie. Claire was no where to be seen. "Hey Charlie," he called out.

"Yeah?" the rocker turned to him.

"I have something else for you."

Charlie was shocked once again when the doctor handed him another ring. "Who's is this?"

"Sun's." answered Jack. "This one might fit Claire's finger a little better don't you think?"

Charlie smiled and replied: "You know, I have a better idea. How about we wait until the wedding. That way we can get them both at the same time, except it will be our little surprise for Claire."

"That sounds good." Jack agreed.

Charlie put the ring away and continued: "So, we have the rings, the local, braids maids, and best man... Am I missing anything?"

"We're going to have to find someone to wed you two."

"What about you?"

Jack laughed. "I don't think I could do that sort of thing."

"C'mon." urged Charlie. "I don't see why you can't. You make one hell of a leader, and you've done this before. You would know what to say and everything."

"I'm really, really not good with words. Trust me on this one." Jack told him. "All though, I have a good idea for another choice."

"Who."

"Locke."

It took Jack awhile to find Locke. He finally found him lurking around in the jungle. "Locke." Jack called out.

Locke turned around quickly with a knief in his hand. "It's a good thing you called out or I could have killed you."

"I doubt it." replied Jack, shaking his head. Locke was a strong man, there was no denying that, but the doctor often wondered if the guy had lost his mind.

"You've come to me about the wedding?"

"How did you know?"

"Word spreads quickly Jack." Locke smiled him. "Now, what do you need help with?"

"We need someone to wed Charlie and Claire."

"And you think I'm the man to do it?" asked Locke. Jack nodded. "Tell Charlie and Claire I'll gladly help them." He smiled, then asked: "When is it?"

"The day after tomorrow." Jack answered.

"Is everything else squared away?"

"We got it all under control."

"Good." replied Locke. "Where is it going to be held?"

"A few feet away from here. I can show if you like."

"Lead the way."

Jack led the way to the place where Charlie and Claire would be wed. He hoped that he had everything under control. After all the heart and care that was being put into this ceremony, he hoped nothing would go wrong.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five: Girl Talk:

**Author's Notes: **Ranting will go up because of this chapter. Nothing too major, I promise, but still I want to be on the safe side. You'll see what I mean as you read the chapters. Girls should enjoy this one! And I apologize if the women seem out of character, but I wanted to have fun in this chapter.

**Chapter Five: Girl Talk: **

"Is this enough?" Sun asked Kate as she walked up to her with a bunch of flowers in her arms.

"It should be." answered Kate. "Let's spread them out all over the place."

Sun nodded. She was helping Kate decorate the area where the wedding would be held. They used large flowers and leaves for decoration. The two women didn't have to worry about running out of supply. The island was covered in them.

"How about where the guests will sit?" Sun asked as she continued to spread out the flowers.

Kate stopped a moment, placed her hands on her hips, and gave that some thought. "How about we make a circle of that area so they know where they'll sit because they'll be brining their blankets out here."

Sun did as told. While Kate went to gather some more flowers. When she came back, another woman joined the group. "It's looking great you guys."

"Claire, you're not suppose to be here. You're suppose be resting. We wanted this to be a surprise." Kate told her.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I wanted to help."

"Can I help too?"

Sun, Claire, and Kate all turned to their right to see Shannon standing before them. She gave them a weak smile. Claire walked up to her and gave her a embrace. "I'm glad you could help."

When Claire parted, she led Shannon to join the others. "What can I help with it?" Shannon asked.

"We're working on the flowers now." Sun answered.

"I can go some more if you want me to." offered Shannon.

"That would be great." Claire told her with a smile.

Shannon then left the group. When she was gone, Kate said: "I'm glad she's here. Sayid must have talked with her."

"How about these?" Shannon asked when she returned. She held many different colored ones that were very beautiful.

"They'll do." said Kate. "Where would you like them Claire?"

Claire looked around. She then walked between the area where the guests would be sitting. "How about a path of petals right around here."

Sun and Kate helped Shannon make the path of flowers. "Brilliant."

Kate turned to her and laughed. "You're starting to sound like Charlie now."

"Well, I can't help it." Claire replied. "As the saying goes, you are who you hang with."

"Where's your baby at Clarie?" asked Shannon.

Claire turned to her and answered. "He's with Sawyer."

"You trust your baby with that creep?" Kate asked.

"Believe it or not, I do." said Claire. "He's not that bad. Turniphead really likes him." That's when Claire smacked herself in the face. "Bloody hell, I'm going to have to give that child a name. We can't keep on calling him that. That's about to drive me up the wall."

"Have you thought of any names?" Sun asked.

"Some, but nothing really seems to fit him." she told her.

"Have you talked to Charlie about it?" asked Shannon. "I mean, since he helps with him and all."

Charlie shrugged. "Not really. I would feel weird talking to him about something like that. It's not is..."

Kate heard the sadness in her voice and pointed out: "It may not be, but I beat he'll be willing to take it on as it's own."

Claire smiled at that comment. It was somewhat true. Charlie had helped her out with Turniphead from day one. It didn't look like he was going to lose interest any time soon.

"Where is Charlie?" Sun asked, bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

"He's with Jack." she answered. "And Locke. Apparently Jack wants him to wed us. I just hope those two will get along."

"I'm sure they will." Sun assured. "Jack would not do anything to ruin tomorrow's events."

Kate couldn't help but glance at Sun as she said that. There was something different in her voice as she spoke about the doctor. Kate even saw her smile when she mentioned Jack's name. She had a feeling that something was going on between Jack and Sun. Kate shook her head. She wouldn't let it bother her. She had someone else on her mind...

Shannon could feel the tension that was starting to grow, so she changed the suject and asked some more questions: "What time should we all meet up here tonight and where is the recieption going to be?"

"I'm going to have everyone come around sunset." Claire said. "And we're going to have to find things like dresses, or make up we have left up here as well." she paused, then added: "I'm going to have the recieption down at the beach. Remind me and I'll talk to Jack about that."

"If you don't mind, I can have Jin take care of that for you." suggested Sun. "He's a good cook. I'm sure he wouldn't mind for something like this."

"That would be great. Thank you, but I'll still ask Charlie or Jack to help out." Claire replied. "Jin could probably use the help anyway."

Sun sighed. She was hoping Claire wouldn't through Jack into the mix. She worried if Jin would try anything if he ever found out about their date. Sun prayed that nothing would happpen.

"I think we're done guys." Shannon announced when she placed the last petal in place. "What do you think Claire?"

Claire stood infront of the decorations. The other women joined her. "It's beautiful. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now, we have some time to kill." Kate pointed out.

Shannon then mentioned something that caused everyone to laugh. "You know, it's a shame we don't have any strippers."

"Tell me about it, wouldn't that be fun?" asked Claire with another laugh.

"I used to know some people down in LA who were not so bed on the eye." Shannon told them. "Just don't tell Sayid that."

Kate laughed. "Don't worry we won't. Hey, we should use him. He's not bad looking at all."

"And he's sweet too, so that gives him another bonus." Shannon added.

"Well, as much as I love Charlie," said Claire. "I wouldn't mind seeing Sawyer take it off." she did a little dance. "He's a fine piece of man too." Claire then turned to Kate: "Don't you think so?"

"I plead the fifth on that one." Kate said.

All though, Claire was right. Sawyer might be a royal pain in the ass, but he was very attractive. Kate pushed some naughty thoughts that were coming into her head. She didn't want to get too carried away with those.

Kate then changed the subject: "At least you won't be worried about tonight."

Claire laughed. "This is true. I'm far from being a virgin." she stated. "All though, I am a little bit nervous. Charlie is really the one I ever really cared for... So..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." assured Kate.

"Plus, if you worry about too much, then you won't have any fun." Shannon said, and gave Claire a wink.

Claire smiled at her. She was so glad that she could come out here. And she could see that she was having a great time. "Okay, I think we're done here. Let's go ahead and go back before it's too late."

Claire led the way and the others followed. She couldn't help but smile. One more day, and she would be Mrs. Charlie Pace.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **See why I had to go up with the ranting with this one? Hehehe. Wouldn't you love it if the guys would go stripper for a split second? I would love to see Sawyer. I'm sorry but he is one fine piece of man, and Jack too. They're all so good looking, it's hard to chose! LOL! Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter Six: 24 Hours To Go:

**Author's Notes: **Jin makes his appearce in this chapter! Yay! Jin's so cool. Anyway, I don't speak Korean (all though I wish I knew how) so I'm just going to have them speak in English. Because it's not like we can have subtitles in a fic, unless you know the language you're working with. And I know I haven't really been focusing on Charlie and Claire's romance, but don't worry. Everything I've been saving for them will be in the wedding (which will come shortly) chapter! I promise it will be worth the wait!

**Chapter Six: 24 Hours To Go: **

"Jack, we need to start moving to the wedding location if we want things ready for tomorrow." Kate said to the doctor once she and the others returned to the caves.

"I'm going to go tell Sayid what we're doing." replied Shannon. She waved goodbye before she left.

"You got her to help?" Jack asked.

"No. Sayid did." answered Claire. "Glad he did too."

"Okay, I'm going to ahead and tell Sawyer and the others about this. You want to come Claire?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I have to get Turniphead anyway." she said. "Bloody hell, that's it! The baby has to be named!"

Jack laughed and watched the two go. He turned back to Sun. "You want to join me?"

"I have to talk to you about something." Sun told him.

Jack saw the worried look in her eye. "What is it?"

"Claire wants Jin to help with the feast tomorrow." Sun answered. "And she wants you to help him."

"I don't think that'll we'll be a good idea." replied Jack. "I don't think I'll be on his favorite person's list once he sees you and I at the wedding tomorrow."

"I'll go talk to him." Sun offered. "Instead of you, I'll see if Michael wouldn't mind helping."

"All right." said Jack. "You go on ahead and I'll be right behind you. Let's wait until tomorrow for our appearence." Jack placed his hand upon her cheeck, telling her it would all work out.

Sun placed her hand upon his, letting him know she understood. They were like this for a few moments. Then they went their seperate ways.

"Jin."

Jin looked up and was surprised to see his wife before him. It's been awhile since the two had spoken to one another. He turned back around and looked back at the ocean.

"Please, I need to speak with you." Sun pleaded. "There's going to be a wedding."

That caused Jin to turn back around. "Is that what everyone has been talking about?"

"Yes." Sun answered. "Charlie and Claire and getting the ones who's getting married."

"I am happy for them." replied Jin. "If that is all..."

"No, there's more." Sun continued. "I told Claire what a good cook you were, and she was wondering if you would like to help with the feast tomorrow."

"Where will this feast be held?" asked Jin.

"Here, after the wedding is over."

"I will handle it."

Before Sun could say thank you, Jin turned his attention back at the beach. Sun sighed and then went to find Claire, Kate, and Shannon. Not too far away, Jack watched her leave. He was worried there a bit. He knew of Jin's attitude towards her. If he had hit her at all, Jack would taken care of the bastard. The doctor turned back around and finished the other matter that was at hand.

Sun found the Kate and the others. They gathered all of the make up and other beauty supplies they could salvage. They also found some dresses they could use for tomorrow's ceremony. The dresses weren't designer brands, that's for sure, but Claire didn't care about that sort of thing. She just wanted to get married to Charlie.

After they gathered all the supplies, went to the location. It was Shannon's suggestion that the men and women should seperate tonight. After all it was bad luck for a bride to see the groom before their wedding day. Then again, they were on an island in the middle of no where? What could be worse then that?

Still, they followed tradition. The sun was setting. Claire wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. That was for sure. She only had 24 hours to go.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting Ready:

**Long Author's Note: **Ha! Thought the wedding would be in this chapter! Nope. The wedding will be in chapter 8, I promise. And I know I haven't really been concentrating on Claire/Charlie's romance but don't worry. It will all be made up for in the wedding chapter! Anywho: I guess I forgot to mention that this is some what AU. Boone's dead, and the raft building never happened. They're still on the island. As for the Jack/Sun relationship, I just wanted to try something different and I really think they would be really cute together. After this fic is done, I'm going to work on some Sun/Jack ones. So, be on the look out if you're interested.

**Chapter Seven: Getting Ready:**

"Well, how do I look?" Claire asked as she slowly spun around.

Sun, Shannon, and Kate looked her over. They all smiled at her. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Well, as close as they could find to a gown anyway. The woman had to go through the plane crash to salvage what they could for today's event. Kate and Sun had found some dresses they could wear while Shannon found the makeup.

Claire had slipped on a white summer's dress that her friend's had found for her. Though it was simple, Claire looked dazling in it none the less. "Beautiful." Kate spoke up first.

"Now that the dress is taken care of, let's fix her hair and her makeup." suggested Shannon. The others agreed.

Claire took a seat infront of Shannon. Kate and Sun stood beside the blonde. "What style should we use?"

"Claire, do you have any ideas?" asked Shannon.

"Not really." Claire answered. "I've just always wore my hair down, or just slipped it into a ponytail." she sighed. "I never had a reason to get dolled up."

"Today you do." replied Sun with a smile.

It wasn't long before Shannon started playing around with Claire's hair. "We should keep it out of her face." Shannon said. "Up in a bun, or in a braid?" she thought a moment before she answered her own question: "Braid."

Shannon grabbed a brush and started straightening out her friend's hair. Once that was done, she started to braid it. When she finished, Shannon stepped infront of Claire to admire her work.

"I think I did pretty good." she said.

Sun and Kate also stepped infront of Claire and agreed. "Make up is next." Shannon replied. "Since I took care of the hair, do either of you want to work with her makeup?"

Kate laughed. "No thank you. I've never been good handling that kind of stuff."

"Sun?"

"Would you mind?" Sun asked.

"Not at all." answered Claire.

Sun smiled and gathered the things she would need. Kate and Shannon watched her. They couldn't help but notice that she was like an artist with a paintbrush. Sun worked carefully not to ruin her work. In the end, Claire was a master piece.

"Are we all done?" Claire asked.

"All we need to do is get ready." answered Kate.

That said, the girl's got ready. As they got ready, Claire couldn't help but think of Charlie. She wondered if he was just as nervous as she was.

"So, how nervous are you?" Jack asked Charlie as he helped his friend get ready.

"On a scale of one to ten..." replied Charlie. "20."

Jack laughed. "You'll be fine."

On the men's side, Jack was helping Charlie with his tux. They were lucky that they had found one. It fit him perfectly.

"Dude, you do know, not only are you getting married, but you're going to be a daddy now too right?" Hurley asked him as he turned to Turniphead.

Charlie also turned to his soon to be son. He smiled. He was failing asleep in Sawyer's arms. They never figured out way, but for some strange odd reason, the kid loved Sawyer's voice.

"Sawyer, would you mind keeping him during the wedding?" Charlie asked.

"You're really pushin' it there." replied Sawyer. He sighed. "How did I wind up with this damn kid?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Charlie warned. "At least wait until he's older."

Sawyer shook his head. "The kid has got to learn sometime." he said. "Fine, consider this a wedding present then."

As much as Sawyer fussed and complained about the baby, Charlie had a feeling that he really like him. Then an idea popped into his head. "Sawyer, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"It depends."

"Could you keep him for us tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Goin' for a little romp in the jungle rock star?" asked Sawyer and winked at Charlie.

"Watch it." Jack warned.

Sawyer just smiled at the doctor. "Aww, jealous there doc 'cause you ain't getting any?"

Jack went to charge at him. Hurley stopped him. "Can't we all just get along?" he asked. "C'mon guys. Knock it off."

Jack calmed down. "You're not worth it." he said to Saywer. Then he went back to Charlie.

Sawyer smiled to himself. He loved getting a rise out of Jack. It was just all too easy.

"Anyway," Charlie said, trying to change the tobic. "Where's Michael, Walt, Jin, and Locke?"

"Walt, Michael, and Jin are getting the feast ready." answered Jack. "They'll be up here as soon as there done." he continued: "And Locke is at the spot waiting for us."

"Speaking of which guys, we should hurry it up. It's almost time." Hurley pointed out.

Jack finished up with Charlie. Then he and the guys started to get ready. Charlie wasn't the only nervous in this group. The doctor was starting to get nervous as well. In just a few minutes, he would would be arm in arm with Sun. Their relationship would no longer be a secret.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wedding:

**Author's Notes: **Ladies and gentle hobbits (LOL!) the moment you have been waiting for is finally here! The wedding will start momentarly. So please, find a seat, get comfortable, and have a box of tissues ready. Hehehe. Anywho: now that's out of my system: this is not the last chapter. I have a few more surprises up my sleave. evil laughter

**bluejolton:** Sorry the Sun/Jack relationship is freaking you out. LOL! I wanted to try something new and I still think they would be so cute together. Besides, this author is Skater fan. All though I wish Swayer was mine. drools

**Chapter Eight: The Wedding: **

Locke let his eyes gaze across the guests who had gathered for the wedding. All the islanders had shown up for this great event. He looked beyond them to see Claire waiting for her cue. He waitied a few more moments, and then with a nodd of his head, the wedding started.

As Claire made her way out, her guests stood up. She was so nervous but she knew this would all be worth it in the end. The beautiful bride maid her way down the isle, and her friends followed her.

Kate, Sun, and Shannon followed behind her. They were being ushered out by Charlie's friends. Shannon was arm to arm with Hurley. Sayid was in the other guests. He smiled at her. She looked lovely, even though if she was with another man. Hurley winked at Sayid. Sayid just laughed. Hurley was no threat.

Next, Kate was arm to arm with Sawyer. She couldn't help but laugh. While she was on one arm, Claire's baby was being held by the other. She could hear Sawyer mummble through the whole ordeal, but she had a feeling that deep down, that he was loving every minute of this.

Finally, Sun and Jack made their appearence. Whispers suddenly filled the area. Sun saw Jin sitting alone. He didn't look to happy. Sun wasn't the only one who saw him. Jack saw him as well.

Jin looked at the two. He was not happy to see his wife with another man. However, he pushed his anger aside. He would not ruin Claire's big day. So, Jin got up and went back to the beach to finish up the feast.

Sun was was happy to see him leave and so was Jack. Pretty soon the two had to part. The long walk was finally over. Jack walked Sun over to her spot. He smiled at her, and then took his seat. Eveyone was here, except one.

Everyone stood up once again when Charlie came out. He was all smiles. All though he was very nervous. So nervous in fact, that he tripped over his own feet. Everyone was worried when they saw this, but Charlie quickly stood back up and assured them: "I'm all right."

Charlie got up and continued on. He finally reached the end of the walk to meet his soon to be bride. He smiled at her and whispered: "You're beautiful."

Claire smiled and blushed. Locke smiled at them. They were indeed a perfect match. He took a breath and then began the ceremony: "Everyone you may take your seat." The guest did as told.

"Fate has a funny way of bringing two people together." Locke replied. "May it be a simple run in or a plane crash." That brought a few laughs from the guests. Locke smiled as well. Then when they all went quiet, he continued: "Either way, I think it's clear to say that these two people were truely meant to be together."

Claire and Charlie exhanged smiles. They couldn't agree more with that statment. Locke smiled at them. Then announced: "Bring forth the rings."

Claire gave Charlie a questionable look. "We don't have any rings."

Charlie's smile widened. "Oh yes, we do." the rocker turned to Walt.

"Here you go Charlie." Walt replied and handed Sun's ring to him. Then he placed Jack's ring into Claires.

"Good job buddy." said Michael once his son sat back down.

Tears formed in Claire's eyes. "Who?" she asked Charlie.

Charlie was about to answer but Locke went on with the ceremony. "Charlie please place your ring on Claire's hand and repeat after me,"

Charlie did as told. He slipped the ring onto her finger and repeated this words: "I, Charlie Pace, take Claire Littleton to be my wife. I shall honor her and love her for always."

Once he was, he smiled. Then Locke turned to Claire and said: "Claire, if you you would repeat those same words please."

"I, Claire Littleton, take Charlie Pace to my husband. I shall honor him and love him for always."

"Then in the power invested in me, I John Locke, pronouce you, as husband and wife. You may -"

Charlie didn't give Locke time to finish. He took Claire into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Claire kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. Locke laughed and finsihed the ceremony. "Kiss the bride."

Cheers and claps spread through out the guest. "God man, let the woman breath would ya?" Hurley asked with a laugh as he stood beside his friend.

Charlie and Claire finally parted. They were both all smiles. They looked around at the guest that was before them. The two were so happy that their friends could be with them on this day.

As the cheers went on, Jack glanced over at Sun. He could see tears escaping from her eyes. She wiped them away when she saw him watching her. Jack smiled at her. She returned the smile. Sun and Jack both knew they were officially saying goodbye to their old spouses. However, they were finding new love with each other.

"C'mon dudes, let's eat!" Hurley announced.

Charlie laughed at his friend. Locke then told to guest. "If we all go back to the beach, a lovely mean has been prepared for us.

The guess did as told. One by one they left the location. Charlie and Claire walked away hand in hand. Claire was now Mrs. Charlie Pace.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **There you have it! The wedding! Sorry it took so long. I had major trouble with this one, because I didn't know how I was going to word it out, but I think it turned out well. So, who needs a tissue? LOL! And I know that's not really how a wedding works but hey, they're on the island and they don't have to follow the rules! Anywho: stay tuned. More to come soon.


	9. Chapter Nine: Eat, Drink, And Be Merry:

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's been awhile. I've actually been pretty busy and really haven't had time to work on "Getting Hitched". Plus, I had a hard time with this one. Anyway: there is only one more chapter after this, and then "Getting Hitched" will be complete. Until then, enjoy Chapter Nine: Eat, Drink, And Be Merry. LOL! Sorry, still can't resist the LOTR refrences.

**Chapter Nine: Eat, Drink, And Be Merry:**

Charlie and Claire looked around at their guests and they smiled. The friends had joined them for their wedding, now they were here to finish off the celebration. Michael and Jun had done a wonderful job prepairing everything. The were enough fish to eat, and plenty of drinking water to drink. Everyone seemed to be just as happy as they were.

Charlie noticed that Hurley stood up. His smile widdened. As bestman, Hurley's duty was to give a toast. "Hey you guys!" Hurley shouted over the talkative guests. They ignored him the first time. Hurley wasn't too happy about that. "SHUT UP!"

The guests went silent. Charlie couldn't help but laugh to himself. That was one way to silence their guests up. Everyone turned to Hurley and listened as he gave his toast to the bride and groom.

"Thank you," he said once everyone was silent. "I'm not really good with words, so just bare with me." Hurley laughed and continued on: "Anyway: after the plane crash I really didn't think anything good will come out of it, but I was wrong. Not only did I find a new bestfriend, but my bestfriend found the love of his life..." A few awws spread through out their friends. "I wish you guys all the best. And Claire if you ever have to kill him, I swear we won't say a thing because we know how bloody annoying Charlie can get." Hurley raised his coconut and so did the others. "Cheers mate."

The guests laughed as mimicked his English friend. Charlie laughed as well. He turned to look at Claire and the two shared a kiss. Hurley smiled at them and announced to everyone. "Aww man, I swear I wasn't going to cry."

Claire and Charlie turned back to their friend and watched him wipe a tear from his eye. "And dude, I'm so not done." Hurley went on. "I've cooked up a little surprise for you guys." Hurley turned to Sayid and replied: "If you please."

Sayid smiled and pulled out Charlie's gutiar. He had wondered where that thing had gone off to. "In normal weddings, the bride and groom are suppose to dance together. So, behind your backs, Sayid and I thought that you two should get your dance." Sayid started to strum the strings and a soft melody followed.

"You rock!" Charlie cried out to his friends. He laughed. Then he stood up, and turned to Claire. He reached out his hand and asked her: "Care to dance?"

"I would love to." she answered as she took his hand.

Charlie let her out to an open area. He put his hands around her and the two started to sway to the music. Hurley sat back down. His job was done.

A few inchs away, Jack sat with Sun. He could see that she was nervous. Sun kept looking behind her shoulder. Jin was no where to be found. Jack stood up and reached his hand out to her. Sun turned back at him and smiled. She took his hand and Jack and Sun joined Charlie and Claire. A few gasps escaped from the guests lips but Jack and Sun payed them no mind. As they danced, their friends started to fade away. Pretty soon they were in a world all their own.

Sawyer couldn't believe it. The good ol' doctor had Sun in his arms. He smiled. He guessed that Jack no longer went after Kate. He had won. Sawyer went to find Kate. He found her sitting alone, in a corner.

"Want a dance Freckles?" Sawyer asked her.

"No, thats okay." replied Kate.

"Aw, what's wrong Katie, don't dance?"

"Pretty much." she answered with a laugh. "I have two left feet."

"Well, can't blame a guy for tryin'." Sawyer said. "Then I guess I'll just seat next to ya then."

Kate smiled and moved over. "Fine by me."

The two let their eyes gaze out towards the dancing couples, other islanders had joined them. Kate noticed that Hurley had taken over the gutiar so Sayid could dance with Shannon.

Locke stood a few feet away from the celebration. He smiled. Locke smiled up at the Heavens. Fate did indeed work in mysterious ways. Love and friendship and brought this interesting group of people together. He was so glad he was able to wittness such a beautiful thing. However, he had a feeling that he would be able to wittness many more of these events in the future. Only time would tell.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **As stated. Not done yet, but I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please keep a look out for the finale chapter of "Getting Hitched", coming soon.


	10. Chapter Ten: Turniphead No More:

**Author's Notes:** As the saying goes: "All good things must come to an end", and this is the finale chapter of "Getting Hitched". There will be no more after this. All though don't worry, I'll continue on writing LOST fics because LOST rocks. Plus, I want to work on other fic ideas that I have running through my mind. Curse those plot bunnies! Ahem Anyway: thanks for all the reviews. You guys so rule! bows to you Now, ladies and gentle hobbits (had to do it one more time) enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Turniphead No More: **

"Charlie, can I speak to you about something?" Claire asked as the two danced. Charlie nodded. Claire pulled away from him, and walked a few feet away from everyone else.

"What is it love?"

"I've been thinking about the baby-"

"Is Turniphead okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he's fine." assured Claire, turning her head over to Michael.

During the celebration, Michael agreed to take care of her son. He was playing with him, along with Walt. Claire smiled at them. Then she turned back to her husband. She smiled even more at the thought of that. Charlie being her husband officially was still slowly sinking in.

"Anyway, I'm really sick of all you calling him Turniphead." Claire stated.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't named him yet."

"I know, I know." replied Claire with a sigh. "That's my fault. I was just scared because you knew I didn't want him at first, but now that I look at him... I just... I just... fell in love with him, and I can't give him up." Claire went on. "That's why, I've decided on a name."

"Really?" he asked. "That's awsome. What's his name?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to share this with everyone."

"Not at all." Charlie said. "C'mon!"

Charlie and Claire headed towards Michael and Walt. "Thanks so much for watching him." Claire replied.

"Hey, no problem." Michael replied. "I think he likes me a little bit."

"Just not as much as Sawyer." stated Walt.

"True, but at least he was quiet through out the wedding." Michael pointed out.

"You guys did great." Claire assured them. "Do you mind if we steal him back for a minute?"

"Be my guest." said Michael.

Claire went to reach for her son, but Charlie beat her to it. He picked her son up and held him. "Hey there little man, I'm your dad now." Claire's little boy smiled up at him.

"And he finally gets a name." Claire said.

"Cool. What are you gonna name him?" asked Walt.

"I'm going to need the other's attention first." Claire replied.

"I'll handle that." declaired Walt. "HEY EVERYBODY! CLAIRE'S ABOUT TO NAME HER BABY!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. They then gathered around her. Claire smiled at them. They had all been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"It took me awhile, but I finally came up with a name for him. I have decided to name after two wonderful people." Claire replied. "His name will be Charlie Boone Jr."

Claire eyed Shannon as she mentioned her brother's names. Shannon smiled and Claire noticed a few tears drop from her eyes. "Thank you..."

Shannon's voice was barely above a whisper but Claire could hear her perfectly. She whispered back: "Your welcome..."

"You're naming him after me?" Charlie asked.

Claire turned back to him. "As long as you don't mind."

"No." Charlie answered. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Once he parted, he looked down at little Charlie. He didn't mind his new name at all. Charlie had always considered him his son from the start. He was proud to be this little guy's father.

"I can't wait till this little guy gets older. I can teach him to sing, and to play..."

Claire laughed. "We have a little ways to go on that."

Their friends laughed as well. After Claire made her annoucement, it was time to play Pass The Baby. Everyone wanted a turn. It wasn't long before he was back into his mother's arms.

Locke too had gathered with the other islander. He looked at his friends before him. There he saw, Claire, the mother, Charlie, the father, and Charlie Boone Jr., the son. He smiled. The Pace family was now complete.

...END...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Yes, the baby is finally named! I was sick and tired of her son not having a name so I took matters into my own hands. I thought the whole Charlie Boone Jr thing was a good idea. Hope you guys did as well. And I hope you enjoyed the fic too!

**Challenge:** I would love for someone to write a honeymoon fic for this story, that way it would be considered a trilogy. I'm terrible when it comes to writing M rated stories. If anyone would like to take this challenge I would like the fic to full of fluffiness and tender love and care. None of that kinky stuff in you please. Whomever wants to write this let me know, and email me the story. I will give you credit and all that jazz! Thank you again.


End file.
